The Darkness\The Incredible Hulk
The Darkness\The Incredible Hulk is a one-shot comic crossover between The Darkness and The Incredible Hulk comic series. Synopsis Two alumni of both The Darkness and The Hulk come together to tell this explosive story. The Darkness is a violent killer and the Hulk is a violent pacifist. When those two worlds collide who will remain standing? Can the Darkness stand in the face of the Hulk's brute strength? Characters * Jackie Estacado * Hulk * Malaka Plot Summary Jackie is taking the train through the subway. A man approaches Jackie, which in his point of view looks like a walking corpse, asking if he should buy season tickets for basketball game. Jackie answers, that he shouldn't bother, not revealing to the man that next Wednesday he will die due to aneurysm. Estacado then continues watching another person in the train. A green creature, invisible to everyone except him, looms over the man. When the man gets out of the train, Jackie decides to follow him. The man then breaks into a maintenance room. As Jackie enters the room, the man pulls a gun on him, asking if he works for FBI or CIA. Jackie explains that he knows the man is the infamous Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk. Realizing that Jackie isn't from CIA, he asks what does he want from him. Jackie, after introducing himself to Banner, asks him to sign an autograph for his friends Mikey's kid Gino as he's a big fan of him. Bruce complies and adds that he always though stories about mafia was just fairy tales. The two men then part ways, with Jackie anxious to tell his friends how he met the Hulk in an subway station at 14th street. But then he notices all the civilians in the subway looking like corpses. Realizing that something bad is going to happen very soon, he runs to Banner causing him to fall onto the train tracks. As the train comes, Jackie uses the Darkness to find out, that it was hijacked by Chechnyan terrorists who armed from head to toe and planted explosives on the passenger train. Before the train can reach the station, Banner transforms into Hulk and stops it dead in its tracks. As Jackie tries to escort people to safety, the terrorists try to figure out what did they just hit. The Hulk then attacks them and smashes the train cart. After the Hulk moves into the station and Jackie unsuccessfully tries to reason with him. The Hulk then proceeds to him and Jackie is forced to use the Darkness against him. Much to his shock, the Hulk not only proves to be immune to the Darkness, but also becomes stronger in its presence. As the Hulk grabs Jackie and proceeds to slowly crush him, the Chechnyan mount an counter-attack. They shoot a rocket at the creature, but all this does is making Hulk angrier. The Hulk begins to slaughter the terrorists as Jackie helps him out with his Darklings. He also sends a couple of Darklings to activate the explosive charges under the train, which kills most of the terrorists. Out of the wreckage, the terrorists leader, Malaka crawls out heavily wounded. He begs Jackie to spare him, but Estacado disregards his pleads for mercy and lets his Darklings to rip him apart. Banner having returned back to normal and having witnessed Jackie's powers, asks him as to what he actually is. Jackie explains that its called the Darkness, it was passed from his father and it lets him turn shadows into solid objects. He then offers Banner to come and work for him. Although the offer is empty, Banner rejects the offer, having already tasted the life of crime, which lost its luster. Jackie tries to convince him, that he won't force Bruce to kill anyone and he might help get over what's troubling him. Banner still rejects the offer and walks away into the subway's tunnel. As Banner leaves, SWAT comes into the station and surrounds Jackie. He then directs the officers to the tunnel where Banner went. When the SWAT officers leave Jackie behind and go after Banner, their faces turn to corpses, signalizing their soon death at the hands of the Hulk. Gallery 374775-20869-124979-2-the-darkness-hulkz.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers Category:One-Shot